


Żeby nie bolało

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, nie mogę przestać
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Wyglądało groźnie w telewizji – powiedział Leo.<br/>- Oglądałeś?<br/>- Każdą sekundę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żeby nie bolało

Gerard uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem, gdy Leo ostrożnie sprawdzał mu nieco zaczerwienioną twarz – pamiątkę po zderzeniu w meczu. Przez kilka minut naprawdę miał wrażenie, że będzie musiał usiąść na ławce i nie wyjść na drugą połowę, ale na szczęście był tylko chwilowo zamroczony, a ból minął zaraz po wejściu do szatni.

\- Wyglądało groźnie w telewizji – powiedział Leo.

\- Oglądałeś?

\- Każdą sekundę. – Nacisnął na jedno z zaczerwienień i Gerard syknął z bólu. – Boli?

\- Mmm. Marc to masywny facet.

Leo pocałował bolące miejsce i pomasował je delikatnie.

\- Boli gdzieś jeszcze?

\- Tu. – Gerard wskazał łuk brwiowy i uśmiechnął się, gdy otrzymał kolejny pocałunek. – I tu też. I tu. A tu boli najbardziej.

Ostatnim wskazanym miejscem były usta, które w żadnym wypadku nie wyglądały jakby ucierpiały podczas zderzenia. Mimo to Leo wiedział, że Gerard po prostu stara się być sprytny i subtelny, co w jego wykonaniu zawsze kończyło się fiaskiem. Nie znał bardziej bezpośredniej osoby niż on.

\- Jeszcze gdzieś? – spytał. Ledwo się od siebie odsunęli, wciąż praktycznie stykali się wargami i żaden z nich nie zwiększył dystansu.

\- Tak. – Gerard sugestywnie spojrzał w dół i wyszczerzył się. Naprawdę uważał, że jest sprytny.

\- Tu? – Położył dłoń na jego kroczu, a gdy Gerard przytaknął zadowolony, ścisnął je nieznacznie.

\- Aaa! – wrzasnął i odskoczył od Leo jak oparzony, trzymając się za urażone miejsce. – Chcesz go urwać, czy co?

\- Teraz przynajmniej mam powód, by cię tam pocałować.

Leo puścił mu oczko. Uśmiechając się zalotnie rozłożył mu nogi i uklęknął pomiędzy nimi.

\- Chyba mi po czymś takim nie stanie – zmartwił się Gerard, gdy zostały mu rozpięte spodnie.

\- To już mój problem – odparł i złożył obiecany pocałunek, jeden z wielu.

Gerard westchnął głośno i odchylił głowę, kładąc ją na oparciu kanapy.

\- Słodki Jezu – szepnął czując na sobie usta Leo. Jednak się pomylił, stawał mu. Powinien częściej wracać do domu obity. Na następny mecz poprosi Mashe, by celowo go kopnął.


End file.
